Disturbed study
by La p'tite Lili
Summary: Percy wondered how they had ended like this. At first, it was just an ordinary study night. Annabeth made him revise his maths. So why was he now lying on her, in his bed ?


**Disclaimer**** : Not mine.**

* * *

Percy wondered how they had ended like this.

At first, it was just an ordinary study night. Annabeth made him revise his maths (he was really struggling with quadratic equations). So why was he now lying on her, in his bed, between his math book and a forgotten exercise half started?

Actually, he didn't really care. All that mattered to him at that moment was Annabeth's lips, her hands around his neck, her curly blond hair spread over his pillow, her soft skin and the little noises she was doing when he kissed her.

He was well aware that they shouldn't do that now and especially not here while his mother was in the kitchen and Paul in the living room, correcting English copies. But Annabeth's hands were now under his shirt and his brain didn't work anymore.

He allowed himself to do the same, his hands, trembling, slowly went back along the body of his beloved. Higher, higher… to a place he had never had the opportunity to explore without the obstacle of tissue. _Boobs ! Boobs !_ His whole body was in turmoil. He wanted more.

Apparently, Annabeth too, since she took off his shirt. He took the opportunity to do the same with hers. Now he could see them, but there still was an obstacle: her bra (which was also very sexy according to him).

While kissing, Percy slid one strap of Annabeth's bra, then the other… to realize that it doesn't really help. She was now bare shoulders (_shoulders are fine too_) but this piece of cloth still hid the view.

A chuckle showed him that he was not the only one to realize he was clumsy.

"Want some help maybe?" asked Annabeth, a smile on her lips.

"I won't say no" he muttered.

"Try to unhook it, Seaweed Brain" she said, lifting up the bed to help him.

After 5 minutes to grind the subject of torture (which seemed to really amuse Annabeth), he whined: "Can you help please? You do not make things easy!"

"Never!" she said, kissing him. But she pitied him and unhooked the rebel garment.

He slid the bra down her arms to see her but she covered her torso, red-cheeked.

"No, don't hide, you're beautiful" he said, taking her hands. And he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was running her hands on his body, caressing his back, stroking his Achilles' spot in the small of his back, which gave him the impression that a thousand volts of electricity roamed on his body. She finally stopped on his buttocks, squeezing them with both hands.

"Do you like it?" he asked, a mocking smile on his face.

"Maybe" she replied with a grin.

The kisses became more and more passionate, the caresses more heated. While Percy was playing with her belt, kissing her neck, Annabeth whispered: "Do you have…?"

"Yes… Wait, I'll get it…" And he parted from her, feeling a loss, an absence of heat. Fortunately he has sex education course recently. It was mortifying to speak about it in class (_especially since it was Paul who did it!_), but he had as a reward some condoms he was looking forward to use with Annabeth.

But where were they? They were not in his wallet, not in his school bag. On his desk? No, too obvious. In a drawer perhaps? Yes, probably in a drawer! But which one?

After searching everywhere, he finally found one (in a drawer of his dresser, between a boxer and a Half-Blood Camp t-shirt) and turned to Annabeth, brandishing the search object, triumphantly.

But his triumph did not last long. Annabeth, still half naked on his bed, looked at him a pen in hand.

"Oh, you found it! Good! Now remember where you put it, it will serve for the next time. I finish the math exercise, come, let me show you" she said, getting dressed.

And because we do not disobey an order of Annabeth, Percy walked towards her, picking up his t-shirt that landed on the floor. He definitely hated mathematics.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it (at least a bit). And sorry for grammar mistake or any weird sentences, this fanfiction is a translation of my first fic (in French). It is even harder to translate it than write it… and it's kind of shorter… Well, have a good day **


End file.
